


this is right where it begins

by therestisconfetti



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti
Summary: There's something about Lucy that makes Amy feel alive. This should not be happening.





	this is right where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> basically a look at Amy's thoughts and emotions during the bank scene in the movie.

So maybe Amy kind of figures it could be a trap.

Open vault, no bad guys coming at them, no one else in sight - Max had a point. But with all her emotions bubbling inside of her on top of Max’s bitter attitude towards the blonde the past few hours has her mind all over the place.

Not to mention, the villain in charge of this whole heist was in this very building.

Lucy Diamond.

The name alone could make Amy’s head spin. There are so many feelings coming to life at once inside of her at the name. Although there are good guys and bad guys in this world - D.E.B.S and bad guys, more specifically - in some weird, twisted way she admired Lucy Diamond, which is exactly why she chose the villainess as her thesis topic.

But in the past twenty-four hours, Lucy Diamond has become more than just one of the world’s most dangerous villains that Amy has heard countless stories about over the years. She’s more than facts and figures Amy found on databases.

Lucy Diamond is very, very real.

Within the past twenty-four hours, Amy Bradshaw has been face-to-face with the villain as they both held each other at gunpoint, survived the encounter, been essentially kidnapped and forced to accompany Lucy Diamond to some club, found she has more in common with the villain than she’d ever think, and was almost kissed by the infamous villainess.

And Amy almost let herself be kissed. By a girl.

And as soon as she finds Lucy she’s going to make her intentions _very_ clear.

Amy Bradshaw isn’t gay. She doesn’t like girls like that, and she most certainly doesn’t fraternize with a woman who’s at the top of the United States government’s criminal list.

But being with Lucy Diamond in some random club in the middle of the night has brought more life to Amy than anything else has in a long, long time.

(Including her relationship with Bobby.)

She’s still trying to make sense of it all, and Janet’s constant silent (and sometimes not so silent - “Perfect _whore_ ”) judging along with Max’s attitude about Amy being appointed captain isn’t helping.

So this is why she stares Max right in the eye as she demands the team go along with her plan. Max wants to say something - Amy can see it in the way she glares - but she doesn’t have time for her egotistical issues.

Amy Bradshaw is the Perfect Score. Max should at least respect her decisions as leader, even if she was just stripped of the title.

Once they make it into the vault and there’s no henchmen or villainess waiting for them, or any booby traps from what they can see, Amy turns to the rest of her team with a quirked eyebrow.

“See that wasn’t so hard,” she says after she drops her gun to her side, eyes specifically on her best friend. “I think you guys owe me an apolog-”

The blonde doesn’t even get to finish her somewhat subtle gloating because the floor gives way beneath her and suddenly she’s falling into the depths of whatever lies under.

As she screams, she curses herself in her head.

Of course stupid Max would be right about a trap.

The spy lands on top of a pile of money bags, and when she looks up her heart beats a little faster.

She wants to say it’s out of fear because she’s afraid she might die.

(Deep down she knows that’s not the type of fear her heart’s dramatically beating for.)

“Hey,” the one and only Lucy Diamond breathes when she lands.

Amy lightly smacks her gun against a bag, glaring up at her foe as she asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to apologize for last night,” the thief explains, slightly stuttering. “I was-I was out of line.”

The blonde only scoffs, unable to believe this is really happening. She stands as she says, “You have to release them.”

“Who?”

Amy gives the girl an incredulous look, but when Lucy still looks just as confused she explains, “The hostages! And put back the money. This thing has gotten way out of hand!”

Instead of listening to Amy’s requests - as if she would’ve done it under any circumstance - Lucy only shrugs. There are many emotions bubbling inside of Amy at the moment, but frustration seems to be the most prominent and she goes with this one.

“Don’t you understand? I can’t be here,” she sighs, throwing her hands around in exasperation.

Yet again, instead of taking Amy seriously, Lucy lets out a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stress you out,” she apologizes with a slight smile.

“I’m not stressed out!” Amy retorts right away, her body becoming rigid.

The villainess’ eyes widen a little and she slightly flinches at the blonde’s tone.

Whoops. Oh no, god Lucy must think she’s insane. She can’t have Lucy Diamond think she’s insane.

(Why does she care, anyway?)

“I’m such a freak,” she admits, trying to back track quickly. “You must think I’m such a freak.”

“No,” the brunette replies almost immediately. “I don’t. I don’t,” she assures the D.E.B.

“I’m sorry I wigged out on you last night,” Amy says, trying to diffuse the situation.

“It’s okay-” Lucy starts, but Amy isn’t done.

“It’s just-I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” she explains and looks at Lucy to gauge a reaction.

At first, Lucy opens her mouth, but words don’t come out. She’s still trying to piece together this topic they’ve stumbled upon and Amy tries very hard not to think about how she almost touched those lips last night. How she almost thinks she wanted to touch them last night.

“Yeah,” she says after a moment with a short nod. “O-okay.”

“I mean, I really like you,” the blonde admits, then realizes what she’s said when Lucy freezes again.

The thief’s brows scrunch together slightly as she says, “Right.”

Amy needs to get out of this situation fast.

“But I don’t like _like_ you.”

Well said Amy, you really did nailed that.

Lucy looks away for a moment, processing the words that have tumbled out of Amy’s mouth.

It’s not like she’s lying. She’s never liked girls, ever. She likes boys. Boys like Bobby except she isn’t in love with him and maybe it’s this breakup that has Amy all over the place.

(But then again, she _is_ the Perfect Score - whatever the heck that means.)

“Yeah yeah,” Lucy nods. “I-I gathered.”

Amy nods, relieved that Lucy’s following along her train of thought.

“That’s why I brought you here-so we could, you know, sort of clear the air between us,” she explains, and dammit why does Amy find it endearing, especially when the brunette flips her bangs out of her eyes?

“I mean it’s really sweet of you to go through all this trouble to...shoot and all,” Amy says, holding her gun up as a pun before putting it back by her side. “But my friends are gonna wonder where I am.”

“No they’re not,” Lucy tells her almost immediately.

Amy narrows her eyes. “Why?”

The thief avoids her eyes, offering a sheepish smile. “No reason,” she breezily answers.

The blonde can only stare, and when the other woman grimaces she raises her voice as she scolds, “Lucy!”

Lucy caves and admits she’s put traps in the vault. Amy’s eyes go wide.

“Oh my god, Lucy!”

This is absolutely insane. One of the world’s most renowned villains lured Amy and her team to a bank and set up traps just so she could talk to the blonde. Amy isn’t sure if she’s flattered or if Lucy’s just crazy, but right now all she cares about is her friends being safe.

“Come on, it’s not like they’re gonna die or anything,” the villainess tries to reason.

Her friends are being shut in by harmful traps and Lucy’s trying to tell her they won’t _die_?

“Let them out - I’m serious,” she warns the brunette.

“Okay Jesus,” Lucy relents, remote in hand as she pushes buttons. “Booby trap deactivated, happy?”

Amy doesn’t appreciate the sass in her voice as she says it. Instead, she glares.

“That wasn’t funny.”

Lucy smirks a little as she says, “It was kinda funny.”

Okay, so maybe Lucy’s kind of cute.

Amy shakes her head.

“I can’t-” she starts, but cuts herself off when she sees the way Lucy’s looking at her, as if she’s expecting her to say something. “I gotta go,” she tells her instead, beginning to make her way past the villainess.

Lucy steps in front of her before she can even get two steps ahead and says, “No, no. I’ll go.”

Amy lets out a quiet sigh, jaw clenched.

“Look I understand this whole thing isn’t gonna work out between us because obviously I misinterpreted the whole situation,” the thief explains.  “But…”

The blonde somewhat freezes, unsure why she’s holding her breath as she waits for what Lucy has to say next.

“I just want you to know that last night was the most alive I’ve felt in awhile.”

What?

Amy opens her mouth, but no words come out. She blinks a few times. Did Lucy just - how did she - There’s absolutely no way Lucy Diamond just vocalized exactly what Amy felt last night. There's no way she's called Amy on her bluff so quickly. They are two completely different people.

Lucy Diamond is a wanted US criminal, has no regard for the rules, doesn’t give a damn what anyone else thinks.

Amy Bradshaw is the pride and joy of D.E.B.S Academy, the Perfect Score, squad captain, everything the Academy wants in a spy.

There is no way this is supposed to work.

“So I guess I’ll see you around,” Lucy concludes when Amy doesn’t respond. “Same bad time or whatever.”

The brunette turns and before Amy can think she reaches forward and grabs Lucy’s wrist and turns her back around. Lucy’s surprised, but for a moment they just stare at each other. The villainess’ eyes drop down to Amy’s lips and there’s a feeling of warmth that begins to spread throughout Amy’s body with Lucy’s eyes on her.

The brunette leans in and this time there’s no Janet to stop her.

Her lips are soft and gentle, not at all what Amy would expect from someone like her. She lets herself melt into the kiss, into the feeling Lucy brings. There’s something exciting and fulfilling about letting their lips meet after being so close last night, and deep down there’s some kind of joy inside of Amy.

She pulls away, opening her eyes to look at her counterpart. She tries to think of words to say, but her mind is still on the way the thief's lips felt against hers and the fact that Lucy Diamond is one of the prettiest women she’s ever seen. She’s even prettier when her mouth forms into a big smile and Amy thinks her chest might explode at that sight.

“Come with me,” Lucy suddenly suggests and Amy can only stare. “Come on,” she insists. “What do you have to lose?”

Her stripes, her position as the D.E.B.S poster child, the US government’s trust...the list goes on.

Amy shakes her head. “Everything.”

But Lucy’s looking at her like no one else in the world has and Amy can’t help but smile as they press their foreheads together.

She’s never felt anything like this, and she doesn’t quite understand it yet, but Lucy Diamond is making her feel things she’s never felt before - not with Bobby, not with anyone - and she can’t imagine walking away from this right now.

And maybe once, just once, she should do something she wants instead of listening to everyone else and what they think she should do.

“Okay,” she whispers and the grin that spreads on Lucy’s face is all she needs.


End file.
